Typically, tables include a collection of rows with cells. The cells of a table are formatted so that all cells in a row have a uniform height and all cells in a column have a uniform width. Currently, such tables need to be rigidly defined. There is no allowance for tables to contain objects that are not rows and that do not adhere to formatting associated with the cells of the table. However, it may be desirable to have both row objects and “non-row” objects with arbitrary formatting included in the same table. As such, specifying other types of objects within a table would be useful.